Changed
by Dana-Fire
Summary: When Starfire's phrophecy is in effect, she knows no one can stop it. This is the end... but Robin won't give up. No one will.
1. The Start

**I don't own Teen Titans!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire looked blankly at the sky which was filled with grey clouds. Some rain drops pounded on her window and her eyes seemed like a pale green instead of the usual shiny one.

The crime numbers have dropped dramatically in the past couple of weeks, leaving the titans to just mope around the tower.

Cyborg and Beastboy would play video games all day long, and as usual, Cyborg would win and then celebrate until his opponent would ask for a rematch.

Raven would sit in a corner and meditate or read for what seemed like forever. It's like she lived in the shadows and would only come out when she would eat or sleep.

Robin would usually stare at the blank computer screen, hoping for a robbery or any kind of action.

Her head down, Starfire left for the common room, where she was met with another argument.

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"QUIET!" Raven yelled as she put down her latest book and levitated herself over to the two arguing teammates. "Cant you ever just make up your mind?" she demanded.

"It's not my fault Rae!" Beastboy said, trying to defend himself. "I mean if it wasn't for Mr. Tin Man here I wouldn't…"

"DON'T CALL ME RAE!" the goth demanded as she levitated a nearby coffee table above BB's head. "OR YOU WILL PAY!"

"Hey!" Cyborg demanded. "Who are you calling Tin Man?"

"Uhh…you!" Beastboy replied tapping his fingers against Cyborg's metal body.

"Why I'm gonna!" Cyborg yelled running after his green friend who was now across the room.

'Idiots' Raven thought as she picked up her book and continued reading.

Starfire noticed Robin staring at the blank computer screen, and decided to accompany her friend. She slowly descended down the stairs.

"Friend Robin" Starfire said in her sweet voice. "Perhaps you are tired of watching the blank screen of computers and would like to accompany me on the training?"

Robin didn't even bother to turn around, but merely mumbled something about being too busy.

Starfire looked disappointed. "But you are just looking. There hasn't been any crime for a while now, and I do not wish for my friends to be out of the shape"

"I can't Starfire" Robin replied as he yawned and looked back at the screen. "Why not later?"

"But you have said that the last time friend"

"Look Star, an emergency might pop up any second!"

"But I…"

"LATER STARFIRE!" Robin yelled.

"I am sorry that I have been of disturbance" Starfire replied as she quickly wiped away a tear.

'Later…' she thought as she backed away. 'That is what he said yesterday and the day before.'

Feeling rejected, the young alien girl started back to her room. She knew it would be useless to ask Raven to hang out and the two boys were fighting once again. It seemed like the team was slowly falling apart.

Suddenly, the alarm bell rang, making all the titans jump from surprise. It was a sound that they haven't heard in a while and it was shocking to hear it once again.

Robin quickly tapped some computer keys and a map of the city popped up on the screen.

"Someone is robbing the Jewlery Store!" he announced as he sprang off his chair. "TITANS MOVE!"

Starfire was the first to take flight and was far ahead of Raven and Beastboy who morphed into a hawk. She was crying as she flew. She knew who was robbing the store, and knew why. Starfire's past was coming true, her future revealed. Not only that but it seemed to be useless to count on her friends.

In a few moments, the five titans arrived at the scene of the crime, and where shocked at who they saw.

They had already taken her down, she was in jail…But she was here. Standing in front of them was Blackfire.

She looked the same as before. She had those violet eyes and sharp black hair.

"Hello titans" she said playfully as an evil smile spread across her face. "And hello sister. Do you know what time it is?"

"Time to take you down!" Robin yelled. "You won't be robbing anything as long as I'm around!"

"Yeh!" Beastboy said.

"Oh please" Blackfire replied. "I'm not here to steal. I'm here for my sister!"

"You can't fool us!" Raven said as her eyes turned a metallic black with a white glow. "We won't fall for your tricks."

"You mean to say Starfire hasn't told of her past?" Blackfire asked. "Sounds a lot like her. To keep secrets. To hide her true power!"

"STOP!" Starfire yelled as she shot a starbolt at her sister sending her flying into a building. "I won't go! I don't care about what He said!"

"Is that the best you got?" Blackfire questioned as her hands glowed with a purple light. "You forgot one thing. It's not what I want. It's what Slade said!"

"Titans GO!" Robin commanded. He heard enough from Blackfire. Starfire isn't going anywhere.

Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon at Blackfire and it resulted in a cloud full of smoke. Before he could say his usual "Boo-yah" Cyborg was shot with a powerful starbolt that pin pointed him to a wall. He couldn't move. 'Aww man' he thought to himself.

Beastboy was second to go. He morphed into a T-rex and tried using his tail to hit Blackfire. It was useless though. Blackfire caught the tail and threw the green boy at the wall, pin pointing him down as well.

"Hey!" Beastboy yelled. "I lost to a girl! Am I that weak?"

"Uhh…yeh you are" Cyborg answered who was only a few feet away from his friend.

Beastboy just kept quiet at the rude remark.

"You're done Blackfire!" Raven announced as she sent a beam of energy at the alien. Blackfire easily dodged it by doing a flip into the air.

"My Raven" she said with a smirk. "You are loosing your touch, huh?"

Raven didn't answer but attacked her opponent with some nearby crates that she levitated off the ground. As the crates approached Blackfire, she easily destroyed them with a few starbolts.

Blackfire then sent her starbolts at Raven who tried to dodge them. Raven knew she couldn't keep it up much longer and it was true. The goth girl was soon pin pointed to a wall as well.

"Hello Raven" Beastboy said who wasn't that far away from her. "Welcome to the club!"

"I'm stuck with idiots!" Raven mumbled to herself as she watched the fight in front of her.

Starfire just stood stunned that Blackfire became so skilled. It wasn't like her though. Blackfire was powerful but that not much that she took out three titans in a few seconds. Something was wrong, and Starfire knew it.

It wasn't long before Robin attacked with explosive disks, sending them at Blackfire who dodged them just in time. While trying to catch her breath from such a sudden attack, Robin used the advantage. He took out more explosive disks from his belt and send them hurtling at his opponent. Blackfire crashed into a nearby building, bricks falling at her.

"Way to go Robin!" Cyborg yelled when he saw what happened.

Robin didn't sound too happy though. "This is far from over" he announced. "The hardest part is yet to come…"

**Well, that is my 1st chapter. Please review it and give me some feedback. Expect more action in chapter 2. I hope to release it soon.**


	2. Later Like You Said

**I do not own Teen Titans**

**Yey! Chapter 2 is up! Please enjoy!**

Robin was right. Before he had a chance to continue his statement, he was hit with a purple starbolt.

The bricks slowly rose to show Blackfire. She seemed to have been hurt badly and her eyes showed anger as they glowed.

"You will NEVER do that again!" she announced as she lit her purple starbolt over Robin. "Now say goodbye…Wonder Boy!"

"NO!" Starfire shouted, waking from her trance and getting in her sisters way. The starbolt meant for Robin ended up hitting Starfire, knocking her into the air.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted to his team mate as he watched her risk her life for his.

Blackfire seemed surprised. She never knew her little sister cared so much about her friends. 'Oh well' she though. 'Star is going down'

Starfire gained her balance in the air and charged at her sister. She managed to punch Blackfire who fell to the ground with a thud. After a few seconds, Blackfire got up, her eyes glowing an intense purple.

"You will pay for that sister!" she yelled, sending starbolts at Starfire who managed to dodge them.

Blackfire didn't like that, so she charged at her little sister sending starbolts and lasers at her. Starfire did the same.

The four titans looked at the fight from the ground. They eyes were wide from shock and astonishment. They never knew Star was so strong, or that she was risking her life for them.

The fight didn't last too long though. Starfire was loosing hope and was growing more tired by the second. As Blackfire fired more purple energy starbolts, her sister was hit by them all.

At first it was silent as Starfire hovered in the air for a few seconds. Then, a large explosion appeared before Blackfire and the four titans.

"STARFIRE!" Robin yelled when he saw his best friend crashing down into the pavement.

"No!" Beastboy shouted, tears appearing in his eyes.

"Starfire…" Cyborg whispered in disbelief.

Raven was silent for a bit. "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she shouted as black energy swirled around her, Cyborg and Beastboy. The energy released the three titans from the wall.

"You do not hurt Starfire!" Raven announced as she sent a beam of energy at Blackfire who dodged it in time.

"Aww…your not hurt that I got rid of your little friend…are you Raven?"

Raven was silent. She couldn't answer back as she looked at the hole in which Starfire was. She had cuts and bruises and her eyes were tightly shut. She wasn't moving.

"What about you Robin?" Blackfire asked in an evil tone. "What will you do since I killed your little friend? Oh yeh, I remember now. You are useless. You couldn't save her when she needed you. You didn't listen to her. You…"

Blackfire was caught off by a beam of black energy which hit her sending her crashing into the cement. Cyborg then fired his sonic cannon at the fallen alien sending her a few feet up. It was then Beastboy's turn. He morphed into a T-rex and hit the slowly descending Blackfire. Robin threw an ice disk at the enemy, freezing her in place.

Then something unbelievable happened. A green starbolt was shot at Blackfire, sending her flying hundreds of miles.

The titans turned around in shock to face Starfire who was hardly standing.

"It is over…for now" she announced in a weak voice before falling.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he caught her from falling. "Starfire? Can you hear me?"

No response came. The wind picked up, sending Starfire's hair flying in all directions.

"Don't worry man" Cyborg said. "She is just tired and injured. I'm sure Rae can heal her."

Raven was about to say that no one can call her "Rae" but she was interrupted by BB.

"Hey!" he said proudly. "Don't call Raven Rae. She doesn't like it!"

Cyborg looked stunned and so did Robin. "Uhh…ok BB. Whatever you say"

As the titans were about to leave, Raven came over to Beastboy. "Thanks" she whispered into his ear before getting into the T-car.

Beastboy stood silent for a few seconds. A smile formed across his face.

-

Starfire looked at the sunrise. The sky was a mixture of many colors and the ocean seemed so peaceful, so quiet.

It had been two days since the Blackfire attack. Raven healed Starfire just in time, an hour more and she wouldn't live. Robin was constantly looking at Starfire's monitors while she was in the infirmary. Cyborg would try to track down Blackfire or Slade and Beastboy was patrolling the city.

Still, today was a new day. Today she was free from all the blood tests and scans.

A breeze played with her hair and Starfire didn't mind.

"Starfire" a voice called from behind. Starfire didn't turn around though. "Hello friend Robin. It is nice to see you up and the awake. What brings you here at such an early hour?"

Robin sat close to Starfire to watch the sunrise. "I was about to ask you the same question" he replied while his eyes traced the colors of the sky.

"I enjoy watching the waking of the morning sun. It is nice and lets me know that yesterday moved on" the young girl said in a whisper.

"Star, can I ask you a question?" Robin asked as he looked at his friend who didn't seem to happy.

"Yes you may" Starfire said as she closed her eyes and inhaled the ocean smell.

"Why was Blackfire after you? And what does Slade have to do with it and your past?"

"That is more then one question, Friend Robin. I recall you saying you saying you had a question, meaning only one…"

"Star, I'm worried abut you" Robin said. "Please, just answer me."

"Later" Starfire replied as she stood up and walked to the door. "Just like you said. Later…"

"Starfire, please" Robin begged as he blocked her way. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, I didn't mean to. That is what happens when I get angry."

"Or maybe you wish for me to go. You said 'later' meaning having no time at the moment. You never have time any more. I do not wish to speak of my past nor my destiny. You remember Ravens prophecy. Yes?"

"Yeh…" Robin said while shaking his head in confusion.

"Imagine that but worse. I've been through a lot in my life. The prophecy I have is something hard to reveal. Within I have a great power Friend Robin. That none of you, not even Raven can imagine…"

Robin's eyes widened with shock.

"We wish to help you Star if you explain it all…" Robin asked his friend who seemed like she was about to cry.

Starfire looked down at her feet. She wished for her friends help but she didn't want them to get in danger.

"I have made my choice…" Starfire announced.

**Well, that is chapter 2. Please review. In the next chapter, you will learn about Starfire's past and why Slade is involved in it all. I hope to reach 6 reviews at least…**


	3. Past and Present

**I do not own Teen Titans!**

"But I am not sure you will like it" Starfire continued who seemed to have gained Robin's attention. "That is why I'm hoping that you and the others would know my past first…"

"But why Star?" Robin question. "I mean it's not like we would ever let you down…"

Robin couldn't even finish his sentence for Starfire quickly interrupted him.

"You have no idea what I'm up against" she said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Don't cry" Robin responded while trying to calm down his friend. "I hate that…"

"I do not wish for my friends to get hurt" Starfire replied trying to hold back the tears. "Especially you…"

-

The titans were all gathered in the common room and had their attention turned to Starfire.

Robin informed them that they must know what they are up against, and learning about Starfire's past was the only way.

"When I was born…" Starfire started as she looked at the ground, hoping to avoid the staring faces.

"I was a happy child. My parents…who I now slightly remember… were very kind to me and my sister. Blackfire and I had enjoyed out time when we were…uhh…how do you say on this planet…toddlers.

As we grew, we learned more about our culture and we soon found out that we could fly and use Starbolts.

Blackfire was much better at controlling her powers then I was, and would make fun of me and my slow progress.

We slowly grew apart that way. I would be the happy one. I would try to control my powers and understand how they work a step at a time.

Blackfire was the fighter I guess. It took me five earth months to understand how to fly perfectly while it took my sister an earthly week.

It was soon that Tamaran went to war with the Gordians. My parents wished to tell me something privately. The locked Blackfire out of the room I and my parents were in. Still, I had a feeling Blackfire was still watching from a slight crack in the door.

My parents explained that unlike many others, I and my sister have a prophecy.

On the day of my birth, I was born with a crystal like tattoo on my hand. The crystal was the color of my eyes and it even sparkled like that of the night sky.

As my parents explained to me, the crystal was something feared on Tamaran. It mean that I was the most powerful and dangerous thing on the planet and that I was destined to kill everything and everyone.

Then something went wrong and the prophecy changed. Now I was to be controlled by a man called Slade. With me, he could control time and space. He could use me as a key to unlock immortality and power greater then ten Trigons put together…

After finding this out, I was shocked. Later on, I heard that my sister would work for this Slade. My parents told her that later.

I remember quite clearly that we she found out this information, she hated me. Hated me for being stronger.

Blackfire would practice every night on her fighting skills. She improved greatly over a short time.

As for me, I was scared. I didn't wish to destroy or kill. I wanted to be normal. Sadly, I knew it would never happen. I tried keeping a smile on my face, hoping it would get rid of the evil within me. The crystal that is torturing me. The crystal you have seen light up every time I fight.

I tried escaping, only to be captured…and now I'm here…"

Starfire finished off her story and looked at the titans. Their faces were pale, even Raven's. Their jaws hung as low as they would go and their eyes seemed to pop out of their heads.

"I understand that I have probably caused you to think I'm the weird, so I'll just go and surrender." Starfire gloomily said as she walked to the door. "I do not wish to bring harm to you…"

Robin snapped out of his trance and ran up to Starfire.

"Star wait" he said as he looked into her sad and scared eyes. "Were not giving up. Not now. Not ever!"

"Yeh!" Beastboy supported his friend as he turned into a monkey and did a little happy dance.

"Totally Star!" Cyborg put in as he looked at his alien friend.

"Yeh!" Raven shouted with spirit and everyone looked at her with surprise. "Lets win!"

Starfire merely smiled at her friends.

'They care so much' she thought. 'But it's no use. All hope is lost…the time approaches…and so is my life's final moments…"

-

Starfire sat on the roof of the tower, gazing at the brilliant night sky. The stars were like gems carefully sewn onto a big black cloth that covered Earth. Each one having hope in itself, and that is exactly what was missing in Starfire's life now…hope.

The young alien spotted the brightest star and closed her eyes. She remembered the time when Robin told her that if you make a wish on the brightest star you see, it will come true. Starfire made a wish.

"Starfire, are you ok?" a voice asked from behind.

"Hello Robin" Starfire stated. "Why aren't you asleep? It is late and you need the energy for tomorrow."

"I couldn't sleep I guess" Robin replied as he sat next to his friend. "I have a lot on my mind now. You?"

"I was just thinking…" Starfire's voice faded. "About Blackfire… about my life…"

"Don't" Robin said. "We will help you…I'll help you."

"I wish for that greatly" the alien girl said as she started crying in Robin's shoulder. "But…I'm scared"

Robin blushed but tried to comfort his dear friend. He hated it when someone cried, especially Starfire.

"It's just that" Starfire started again. "If Slade uses me as the key, it will destroy me…KILL me…"

Robin stood in shock. He would never let anyone kill…hurt Starfire. Since that night, he made it his goal to keep his friend safe.

-

"Sir" Blackfire said as she looked around the dimly lit room that smelled worse than Beastboy's socks. "She has told her friends of the prophecy"

Slade turned around in his chair, a smile forming behind his mask.

"Don't worry. Soon, she will be my key to immortality and Starfire will be no more!"

Both villains erupted in an evil laugh as they waited for time to approach.

**Dun dun dun! A cliffy! Anyway, please review and read! I want at least 10 reviews. Next chapter will be really cool! **


	4. Blackfire's Return

**I do not own Teen Titans!**

It was another day at the Titans Tower. All five super hero's were sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying their breakfast.

Raven was silently sipping tea and reading another depressing book, not caring of the conversations that were flowing around the table.

Beastboy was quickly eating his Tofu and trying to make Raven laugh. It was useless and all he was able to accomplish was spitting half of his food at the annoyed titan.

Cyborg was devouring his seventh plate of his special food. Meat Pancakes. His green friend still couldn't get over the fact that Cyborg would eat such a thing. When the half man, half robot offered his new recipe to his teammates, they all refused, even Starfire.

Robin was slowly eating his cereal while looking at his sad alien friend who sat in the corner of table.

Starfire was only picking on her food. Her thoughts were in another world and the only sound that came from her was the scraping fork against her plate of berries.

Robin hated seeing his best friend like this. He was used to Starfire's happy face and shining emerald eyes. Now though, her eyes seemed like a pale green and her smile faded along with most of her joy.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard, interrupting all the things the titans were doing and thinking. Following the crash, there was an explosion, and one window of the Titans Tower exploded.

Out of the smoke came Blackfire, her eyes glowing a fierce violet.

An evil smile formed across her face as she said, "Hello sister…the time approaches!"

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled as he threw his explosive disks at the intruder, who dodged them by flying up.

"Cyborg!" Beastboy shouted to his friend. "It's time for the BB Blitz!"

The green boy transformed into a cat who was caught by Cyborg. The half man half robot shot his friend into Blackfire.

Before Beastboy had the chance to morph again, Blackfire shot a few starbolts at him and send him flying back at Cyborg with amazing speed. Both titans crashed into the floor and couldn't get up.

"Next time Starfire gets rid of you, don't come back!" Raven announced as she levitated a nearby couch into her opponent who split it in half with her laser eyes. Blackfire smiled violently as she sent starbolts at the dark titan. Raven blocked them by making a shield.

'I can't keep this up much longer' Raven thought to herself.

Robin tried to help Cyborg and Beastboy who were lying on the ground and Starfire watched as her friends risked their lives for hers.

'I can't let them get hurt' the alien girl thought as she stared at her evil sister who was violently shooting starbolts.

Suddenly, Starfire shot from the ground and aimed at her sister. She punched her to the ground.

"I am not leaving!" Starfire yelled as she flew in the air. Her eyes showed anger as she powered up.

The four titans stared at their friend in shock. They had never seen Starfire like that before.

"We have to stop her" Raven said to the other titans.

"Why?" Beastboy asked. "She rocks like this!"

"Raven's right" Robin said, not taking his eyes off Starfire. "She's not supposed to be like this…"

"Yeh BB" Cyborg said. "He might explode if she uses such massive power…"

"We have to help her" Robin announced.

Meanwhile, Starfire and Blackfire were fighting their hearts out.

Starfire shot laser beams from her eyes at her sister, who dodged them in time. Blackfire shot starbolts at the young titan, who was hit and sent flying into the wall.

"You can't win!" Blackfire said as she came up to the fallen titan. "It's no use fighting. You lost! Now I can get rid of your friends!"

Starfire formed fists. Her eyes lit up and she shot up into the sky.

"DO NOT HURT MY FRIENDS!" she yelled as she was surrounded by a green light.

"No…" Robin whispered.

The green light started to become larger, destroying everything in its path. Blackfire was stunned and shocked at the same time. She quickly flew out of the tower.

"You can't win!" Blackfire shouted as she disappeared.

"Starfire, STOP!" Robin yelled as he saw his best friend being consumed by her own powers.

"I can't!" Starfire said weakly.

Suddenly, the green light turned into a bloody red color and Starfire lost all control of her powers. A green crystal tattoo appeared on her body along with some ancient inscriptions.

The room turned dark and the only light came from the fierce red glow that Starfire produced.

"You can't escape Starfire…" an evil voice said from somewhere within. "You will be the key. You will perish. You will kill your friends…"

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Starfire managed to yell as the red glow turned back into the usual green and the young alien fell on the ground. The crystal tattoo disappeared and Starfire lied on the ground, not moving, not breathing.

Her life was drained…

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he and the other titans came running to their friend.

"Noo…" Robin whispered as he stared at his lifeless friend. "You can't leave…not now…"

**Ha ha ha! A cliffy! I want to reach at least 10 reviews. Please review.**

**Sorry it's kind of short though.**


	5. Dreams and Reality

**I do not own Teen Titans …**

_Starfire ran down the narrow hallway, her starbolts lighting the way. No matter how fast she ran the voice followed her, entering her mind, controlling her._

"_You can't escape" the voice said in a whisper as the young alien turned a corner. "What is written cannot be undone!"_

"_No!" Starfire shouted as she tried to run even faster, powering up her starbolts just in case. "I won't!"_

"_Silly girl…" the voice mockingly echoed through the young alien's ears. "You lied. You knew what would become of you. You will kill and DIE!"_

_Suddenly, Starfire's starbolts turned a fierce red, her powers grew out of control. The floor cracked beneath her feet and she fell into eternal darkness._

_--_

"NO!" Starfire screamed as she opened her eyes to reveal a blurry dark image. As her vision came into view, she noticed she was in the titan's infirmary. The walls were a pale white with many monitors lined along the walls. They were all beeping with images blinking on their screens. A white glow glittered through the curtain.

As Starfire turned her head, she saw Robin sitting in a nearby chair who was sleeping.

Carefully, she shook her sleepy friend.

"Friend Robin, please wake up…" the alien girl whispered as she looked around the room another time.

Robin yawned as he looked around and found Starfire looking at him.

"STARFIRE!" he yelled happily as he hugged his best friend. "You're awake!"

"Yes, I am aware of that" Starfire said happily. "But why are you not asleep?"

"I was too worried. Cyborg said you got drained by your powers…how?" the boy wonder questioned.

"It is complicated" Starfire sadly said. "When my friends are in danger, my powers grow. With the crystal appearing, it gave my so called 'evil powers'. I can't control them. I'm guessing that is what Slade will use against me. You see, when the crystal appears on me, only my 'evil powers' work, who I cannot control…"

"Ohh…" was all Robin was able to say. He couldn't believe that Starfire, his best friend, Starfire had such massive energy within her, waiting to break out any moment.

"Robin?" the young alien asked, breaking the boy wonder from his trance.

"Yeh Star?" Robin asked while scratching the back on his head.

"Friend Robin, you should rest" Starfire said as she yawned. "We both need the sleep…"

"But will you be ok?" the boy wonder questioned.

"Yes. The tower is very safe. Besides, I wish to tell you something important tomorrow…"

"What?" Robin asked, trying to guess what question his friend had in mind.

"You will know tomorrow" was all Starfire said as she smiled.

Robin soon left the room, still wondering on what Starfire had in mind.

Starfire just lay awake in her bed as she listening to all the monitors lined up against the walls. Still, it wasn't long before she drifted off into another horrible sleep…

--

"_You can't escape!" the voice echoed though the young alien's ears as she flew down the corridor. "It's been written in stone for millions of years. We all knew it would be you…"_

"_No!" Starfire yelled back as she made a swift turn into another passage. The walls were covered in a thick slimy substance and portraits of a crystal hug on the walls. _

"_Silly girl" the voice continued speaking. "All your life you knew what would become of you. You knew…you tried to escape…you CAN'T!"_

_Starfire didn't listen anymore. She had to get out. She had to warn her friends not to come looking for her._

"_No use running…" the voice yelled through the corridors. "You're just like Raven!"_

_Starfire's eyes lit green. "Do NOT compare me to my friend!" she shouted back as she stopped to catch her breath._

"_Her future came true…but she was lucky!" the voice explained as it grew louder and the young alien flew off the ground. "You won't be so lucky. Your future is worse!"_

"_No!" Starfire yelled as she lit a starbolt and crushed a wall with it, revealing another passage. She flew into it, flying against time. She had to warm them… warn him…_

"_You're gone!" the voice echoed through Starfire's ears. "The time is soon to come…"_

_Starfire didn't care anymore. She just had to get out of here._

"_Hello sister!" a voice came from the shadows and Blackfire stepped out into view. "Welcome to the end!"_

_Starfire flew onto the ground and took a few steps back. _

'_This is a nightmare…' she thought to herself._

"_Oh, it's quite real actually!" Blackfire announced, as she read her sisters thoughts._

"_This isn't real. I have no prophecy!" Starfire yelled back, her eyes glowing a vibrant green._

"_Yes it is real sister. No use denying it. We all know the truth. Not even your friends can help you now…"_

_Starfire fell to the ground as she was surrounded by a beam of energy…red energy. _

_Her powers were going against her. They were controlling her._

_Starfire's hair was flowing around with speed as the wind blew with massive force. _

'_Noo…' the young alien thought as she struggled against her new powers. 'I won't give up. I won't be the key…'_

"_There is no stopping what is meant to be sister" Blackfire explained. "The time approaches…"_

_-_

"NO!" Starfire yelled as she shot out of bed. She looked around the dark room and let out a sign of relief. It was a dream and nothing more.

The young girl could hear the ocean waves breaking against the rocks just outside the tower, and the monitors were doing their usual beeping.

As Starfire looked back at her hands, she froze. They had the same crystal like tattoo on them, but this time, it was glowing red. The time was indeed approaching, and she knew it. There was no stopping it now.

As Starfire looked at her hands, she lost all hope. That one wish she made would never come true.

"Not even all the luck in the work would help me now…" she whispered as she looked out the window from her bed.

Suddenly, Starfire thought she saw a figure near the corner of the room. She slowly slipped out of bed and onto the cold floor. As she approached the shadowy figure, her heart began to race.

Starfire stretched out her hand to feel the object now in front of her, as saw a purple starbolt hit her. She yelled out a shriek of pain as she landed on the floor with a thud.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he shot out of bed after hearing his friend's scream. He ran to the infirmary, hoping she would be ok.

The other three titans caught up on the way as they approached the scream.

"What's going on?" Beastboy asked Raven as they ran.

"I'm not sure" was all that the dark titan managed to say.

"Neither am I, BB" Cyborg replied as he lit the path they were traveling on.

"I think I know" Robin said with worry in his voice. "I just hope were not too late…"

-

"_Run while you can titans. Starfire's prophecy is in effect. Nothing can stop it now…Not even you Robin…"_

**Well, that was chapter 5. I hope you guys liked it. I also have a small cliffy. **

**I will probably have another 2-3 chapters. It all depends on how many reviews I get. **

**I really want to reach at least 15 reviews. If not, I might stop writing…**


	6. The Search

**I do not own Teen Titans!**

"No…" was all Robin and the other titans managed to say as they entered the infirmary.

The whole room was a mess. Papers were scattered carelessly on the floor and the beds were cracked in two. All the monitors were malfunctioning and everything seemed out of place.

"I should have been here!" Robin yelled as she punched a wall, making a huge dent. "I should have stayed!"

"Calm down Robin" Raven said in a comforting voice. "If you would have stayed here, you would have been kidnapped as well…"

"Starfire is gone!" Robin shouted. "How can I calm down?"

"Uhh…guys" Beastboy started. "Let's have a look around to see if there are any notes or clues…"

"Great idea BB!" Cyborg put in. "You do that while I'm trying to fix up the monitors."

"Hey! Why do you get the easy job?" the green titan asked.

"It's not that easy" Cyborg explained. "Would you like to be shot by a lot of electricity?"

"Uhhh…no thanks!"

The search started. Raven was moving the big pieces of furniture off the ground with her powers while Robin looked in the open spaces. He still hated himself for leaving Starfire alone, when it was so obvious that it would be a perfect time for an attack. Beastboy, who had transformed into a mouse, was crawling though all the tiny spaces, his eyes carefully looking around the room for clues.

Cyborg was fixing up all the monitors that were making annoying beeping sounds over and over again.

The search seemed useless. There were no clues to be found in the room. Only trash and more trash.

As the remaining titans were about to leave, Robin spotted a small, crumpled up piece of paper in the corner of room. He picked it up and unfolded it slowly, as not to rip it up. As the Wonder Boy read it, his heart sank.

_Dear Robin and the titans,_

_I believe you have noticed that Starfire is not with you. You are probably worried, but that is least of my interests. _

_Your little alien friend is now my key and prisoner. I thought you should know that she has been having dreams of the future, her future. _

_Starfire thought it would be better to keep you all safe, so she kept it all a secret. Now no one can save her!_

_Slade_

_P.S. I will keep in touch titans. I wouldn't want you to miss the END!_

-

The titans were in the common room, sipping tea that Raven made.

"The tea will calm you down and increase your brain power" the dark titan explained.

The room was silent and the only sound that came from the whole tower was an occasional sipping sound or someone breathing. All the titans had the same thought in their head, 'Starfire'…

Suddenly, the large computer screen lit up to reveal Slade. All four titans jumped out of their seats and ran to the machine.

"SLADE!" Robin yelled with anger in his voice that all the titans were stunned to hear. "Where is STARFIRE?"

"Now now Robin" Slade mocked as he studied the Boy Wonder. "Why do you really care about some alien girl who can't even speak proper English or who kept secrets from you?"

"She is MY best friend Slade!" Robin spat back. If the computer screen wouldn't be the only communication between him and the villain, he would beat it to shreds.

"Aww…how sweet!" Slade laughed.

"STOP PLAYING SLADE!" Raven commanded as her eyes lit red. "OR YOU WON'T LIKE WHAT YOU SEE!"

"Actually, I'm sure you won't like what YOU see" the villain replied in a calm voice.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Robin demanded. He had enough of Slade's games. He wanted Starfire safe.

"The time is coming titans. Follow this message and get ready for the fireworks…meaning your friends fate!" The screen went blank, leaving four confused titans.

"Yo Robin!" Cyborg said as he pressed some keys on the computer to reveal many texts. "I got a lock on Starfire's signal."

"Where is she?" Robin asked as he ran to the half man, half robot.

"Somewhere near the old warehouse…It seems that there is a passage there, under one of the old crates."

"Raven, can you see if it's guarded?" Robin asked his goth friend.

"Sure…" came a reply.

Raven sat cross legged as she slowly levitated herself off the ground.

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos... Azarath Metrion Zynthos" she chanted over and over again as she surveyed her surroundings. After about a minute of searching, she transported back to the real world.

"So are there any guards?" Beastboy questioned as he started at the dark titan.

"No. It's all clear. We can proceed!" Raven replied slowly.

"Ok! Everyone get into the T-car!" Robin commanded as he approached the door. "And Beastboy, you CAN'T drive."

The green titan made a sad face as Cyborg smirked.

"It's ok BB" Raven softly said. "Later, you'll be able to drive all you want!"

-

"It's kind of cold here, isn't it?" Beastboy asked as he and the other titans were waking down the secret passage near the warehouse. The place looked deserted and a small chill ran down the green titans back.

"Not now BB" Cyborg replied as he looked at the communicator on his arm. "It has to be quiet if you want me to find Starfire."

Beastboy was about to say something, but Raven closed his mouth with her powers. She smiled as she saw Beastboy struggling to open his mouth.

"Cut it out you two!" Robin commanded. He was in no mood for laughs. Not when Starfire was in danger that is.

"Hey, I got a lock on Starfire's signal!" Cyborg announced as he faced the team leader. "She is all the way down the passage."

Robin didn't listen anymore. He forgot about the whole team. He suddenly started running with full speed at the direction he was told, with only Starfire on his mind.

"Shouldn't we follow him?" Beastboy asked as he watched the Boy Wonder run off.

"I think we should provide backup" Raven said in her usual monotone. "It might be better that way…"

"Yeh BB" Cyborg put in as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "If Robin runs into trouble, we should be able to provide sudden help."

Suddenly, all the titans were consumed by a purple light. They couldn't yell or use their powers…They were knocked out…

-

Robin kept on running. He didn't notice that the other titans weren't following him. He didn't notice anything anymore. All he wanted was his best friend safe.

As Robin ran, he noticed a wooden door at the end of the passage. 'Finally!' he thought at he knocked it down and ran into a large room that looked like a laboratory.

Beakers and test tubes were lined along the long white walls. They were carefully displaced on tables with a white and red cloth.

Monitors and many computers were lined against another wall, all displaying pictures and many texts.

"Hello Robin…" an evil voice said and the boy wonder turned around to find Slade behind him, holding some type of remote control in his hands.

"Slade" Robin hissed as he stepped back into the center of the room. "What did you do to Starfire?"

"How rude Robin!" Slade remarked as he casually sat down on a leather chair. "No good evening? No how are you?"

"It's over Slade!" Robin yelled. "Where is Starfire?"

"What is this? A thousand and one questions?" the villain asked. "And as for your friend, I wouldn't be too concerned. Her prophecy is in effect."

"I won't believe it!" the Boy Wonder shouted. "Starfire will never give up!"

"No use denying it Robin. She lied! She tried to protect you! It was useless. Now, three titans suffered a horrible fate… all because of some annoying alien girl!"

Slade pushed a button on the remote control, and a small part of the room was lit up. As Robin looked at the area, he couldn't believe what he saw…

**That was chapter 6. I hope you like it.**

**I would like at least 18 reviews or so. **

**I'm having second thoughts of writing this, because not many people seem to like it…**


	7. Hypnotized

**I do not own Teen Titans….**

Raven, Beastboy and Cyborg were all floating around in big violet tubes filled with a slimy substance. The tubes were attached to a strange looking machine with many monitors.

"Do you like my Energy Stealer?" Slade asked the stunned Robin. "My machine is stealing all the energy from your friends as we speak…"

"YOU MONSTER!" Robin shouted as he plunged at the villain who ducked just in time.

"Robin, you are losing your touch quite rapidly!" Slade mocked.

"That is what YOU think!" the Boy Wonder yelled as he tried to think of a way to attack.

"Besides, what can you actually do? You are really little to do anything anymore…"

Robin felt his face grow hot. Sure he wasn't the tallest guy around but he wasn't short either. Suddenly, an idea hit him, and they Boy Wonder smiled at the thought of his plan.

"I'm not little! I've taken guys down much bigger than you!" he finally shouted back.

"If so, why couldn't you save your friend? Starfire was depending on you, and you let her down…" Slade casually said as though he and Robin were old buddies.

"I still have time…" Robin replied, fists forming.

"Starfire's time is gone!" Slade yelled as he ran at Robin and punched him to the ground. "And I'll have to get rid of you as well!"

Robin quickly jumped up into the air to be saved from another punch Slade had in store for him. He then punched the villain several times as quickly ran to the tubes three of his friends were in.

"No use running Robin" Slade announced as he slowly stood up and took out his metal staff.

"I would NEVER run!" the Boy Wonder yelled back.

Slade merely smiled behind his mask and ran at his opponent. Just before he could hit Robin, the team leader got out of the way. Instead of hitting the Boy Wonder, Slade hit the tubes which started to crack but didn't break.

Robin's smile faded at the thought that his plan failed. What would he do now?

"This is getting quite boring…" Slade said calmly. "Why won't you and Starfire fight?"

"W…WHAT?" Robin asked the mad man who was now relaxing in his chair.

Slade didn't say anything. He just pressed a red button on his controller and a secret door opened up. As it opened, the room was filled by a red light that soon faded as a figure stepped out into view.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as he ran to his Tamaranian friend who had her eyes closed the whole time. As the Wonder boy tried to hug his team mate, he was surprised she stepped away.

"Star, what's wrong?" Robin asked with confusion in his voice. Starfire was the happiest person he knew and she never stepped away from a friendly hug.

Starfire didn't answer. She just let out a sigh and opened her eyes.

Robin was speechless. Starfire's usual bright green happy eyes were glowing completely red and they showed fear.

"Are you surprised Robin?" Slade asked the titan leader. "It's such a wonder on what hypnosis can do in cases like this…Wouldn't you agree?"

"You're crazy…" Robin whispered as cold air filled the room.

"That might be so, but it's utterly stunning on what a snap of your fingers can do as well" the villain ended off as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, Starfire's eyes grew even redder. Bright red starbolts formed in her hands.

"I will do as you please master…" Starfire said. Robin noticed resistance in her voice, and he knew he might break the tamaranian from the trance.

"You do that while I finish up my plans…" Slade announced. "Goodbye Robin!" and with that, the villain left the room.

Starfire flew up into the air and started showering Robin was starbolts that the titan leader dodged with ease.

"Starfire stop!" Robin yelled as he started blocking the tamaranian's laser eyes.

"Why?" Starfire asked as she lowered herself to the ground and started powering up as a red glow surrounded her.

"I'm your friend Starfire…" Robin said only to be shot in the hand by a small starbolt.

"I have no friends!" the tamaranian yelled.

"Then what am I?" Robin asked as blood dripped down his glove.

"You are a…" Starfire's thoughts drifted off as she thought of what to call the boy in front of her. She remembered the night Robin taught her English and way always there to explain things. He was her best friend. As more and more thought drifted into the tamaranian's head she started to remember more of Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy. These were her true friends…

"You are a…" Starfire tried again but nothing came out.

"Fight him Star" Robin said seeing his friends eyes weaken with. "I was under Slade's control once, but I broke free. You can do the same…"

"No!" Starfire yelled as her eyes glowed a vibrant red again. "I will not fall for your tricks!"

Robin couldn't believe it. He was so close yet so far. He knew he would have to fight the tamaranian before she would kill him. Taking out his staff, the Boy Wonder prepared for another attack.

Starfire smiled as she formed more starbolts in her hands and started shooting them at her opponent who reflected some of them back with his staff. The reflected starbolts shot back at the girl, sending her flying into a wall.

"Starfire…" Robin said as he ran to his friend. "Are you ok?"

"Foolish human!" Starfire yelled as she quickly stood up as slowly started walking toward the titan leader, ready for the last attack. "Such attacks do not hurt me!"

"Starfire please!" Robin begged. "You can't give up! Remember your friends! Remember me?"

"…"

"You have to remember! I know my best friend is somewhere down there…somewhere."

"…"

"Do you?"

"I…" Starfire tried to say something, but more and more memories occupied her head.

"Fight Slade Star! No one can control you!"

"I…I…" the tamaranian tried to say something again but nothing would come out. She just stood there as her powers began to weaken and the hypnosis was beginning to wear off.

"You were a titan" Robin continued. "You were my best friend. You were kindest person I have ever met. You MUST break free!"

Starfire's eyes returned to their normal color as the anger left her. She just stood there, like she was in a trance. She then turned her head and walked over to the tubes the three titans were in. The tamaranian shot a few starbolts at the glass, destroying the wall between her and the titans.

Robin just watched what was happening, not knowing how to act.

As the freed titans looked around the room and tried to remember where they were, they all noticed a strange acting Starfire.

"Uhhh…" Raven said. "My head hurts…"

"Join the club Raven" Cyborg commented.

"DUDES!" Beastboy yelled as he got up and started running around. "My hair is all messed up! HELP!"

Starfire came over to Robin.

"Thank you" she whispered as tears filled her eyes and she hugged the Boy Wonder.

"It's ok Star" Robin said, trying to calm down the upset titan.

"At least it's all over!" Beastboy said as he came over and tried fixing his hair.

"No…" Starfire replied over the tears. "This is only the beginning…"

Robin's heart sank. Starfire was crying, he almost got killed, Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven were test subjects and that wasn't even the start of the prophecy.

"Don't worry Star" Robin explained. "Nothing bad will happen to you when I'm around"

-

"My plan is working smoothly" Slade said as he watched the happy reunion over a large computer monitor.

"Starfire is scared, the titans are worried and the prophecy is in effect…"

"Not even the Titans will be able to save my sister" Blackfire commented. "And she will pay for what she had done!"

**That was chapter 7! PLEASE review. **

**I was just going to kill Star but I changed my mind. Instead, I will have MORE chapters.**

**I want at LEAST 20 reviews. People, it's not that hard to leave a comment:) **


	8. Confused

**I do not own Teen Titans**

Starfire looked at the dark night sky. The stars were once again pieces of jewelry carefully sewn onto a navy blue cloth that stretched on forever. Each star was different, either it's glow or location, or perhaps the temperature, no two were alike.

As the young alien watched, her green emerald eyes glowing with fascination, she had no idea she was being watched from down below the tower.

The figure made sure not to be seen, so it hid within the deep shadows as it observed what was happening. Taking out what seemed like some high tech communication device, the figure dialed a few numbers.

"She's on the roof" it quietly reported as the figure played around with a nearby rock.

"Don't fail me now" the voice on the other line said and he quickly signed out.

Wrapping the black cape against itself, the mysterious person kept on watching the young tamaranian from within the shadows, careful not to let her out of sight.

"Starfire…" a voice ran through the young aliens ears that she was glad yet sad to hear. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I cannot sleep Friend Robin" came a reply as Starfire played with a strand of her red hair. "Many things trouble me…"

"Like what?" the Boy Wonder asked as he sat down next to his teammate, watching the stars as well.

"I am feeling like… how you say…a threat to the team" Starfire said after a short yet seemingly long pause.

Robin's eyes widened with shock. "What do you mean Star?" he finally asked with concern as he stared at his friend.

"I am indeed a big threat to the team" came a reply from the sad titan.

"No your not" Robin comforted his friend who started crying again. "That isn't true!"

"Yes it is" Starfire said over the tears that were descending down her cheek. "I hurt you and Friend Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg."

"Star, we get hurt a lot in battles, but Raven uses her powers to heal us, so no harm done…see?" Robin asked as he held his arm for Starfire to see. The place where she shot hit with her starbolt was gone, and only a tiny mark was left.

"Friend Robin, you do not understand…that was only the beginning of what Slade unleashed…I am thankful very much that you saved me, but I am afraid it will not be the same next time…" Starfire explained as she stared back at the shining night sky that loomed over her.

Robin couldn't reply. Not that he didn't want to, but there wasn't much to say. As the Boy Wonder opened his mouth to try and say something, he noticed that Starfire stood up.

"I am in need of the sleep" she quietly explained while running her hands through her red hair and turning around to face the door.

"Goodnight then" Robin said as he waved to his alien friend.

"You too!" Starfire replied as the door shut behind her, leaving Robin all alone.

'I'm so stupid!' the Boy Wonder thought as he started at the sky and then down below. As he was about to leave, he thought he saw something down by the bushes but ignored it.

'It's probably a bird or something' he reasoned as he went back to his room.

"The girl has no idea" the voice said in his communicating device. "We may proceed as soon as possible…"

"And the boy?" another voice asked. "I'm sure he will want to protect his little friend"

"I've got that covered. Over and out" the mysterious voice said. It took another glance at the Titans Tower before running off, a black cape with a red mark trailing behind.

-

Starfire woke up the next day as the morning sun shined on her face. She yawned as she got out bed, still half asleep.

"Morning dear Silkie" Starfire said as entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. The tamaranian splashed some cold water on her face as she tried to remember the events of the previous night.

'Robin's words may be comforting but that won't be enough to stop my destiny' Starfire thought sadly as she brushed her long hair, taking her time. 'But I do believe I should try to act happy, perhaps that will somehow fight off my evil side!'

Happy with her new thoughts, Starfire walked down the long hallway to the common room for some breakfast.

"Starfire!" a voice yelled behind her, and the young alien turned around to find Robin running from his room. "Wait up!"

"Morning to you Friend Robin!" Starfire exclaimed as she gave the titan leader one of her famous bone crushing hugs. "Did you enjoy the time of saving body energy…I mean…recharging…no…uhh…"

Robin smiled at the confused Starfire. She was funny that way. She would always mix up the words.

"Sleeping?" Robin suggested.

"Oh yes!" Starfire said. "Was your sleep enjoyable and restful?" she questioned.

"Yeh. The stupid mattress is annoying though" the Boy Wonder joked but Starfire looked confused.

"Please, will you explain how a mattress can be stupid? It doesn't know math or science or whatever else they teach in school for a young mattress? And may I ask how such a soft peace of material may be annoying? It tells some of the bad jokes like Friend Beastboy or like the Gluptor King of Moon's four?"

Robin fell over laughing at his best friends comments. Still, he quickly got up and looked at the confused titan.

"Did I say something unusual or funny?" she questioned the Boy Wonder.

"No Star" Robin quickly said. "It's just an expression for when you say a mattress in uncomfortable or lumpy."

"But why do you put rocks in it then?" Starfire questioned again.

"Huh?" Robin sounded confused.

"Rocks are lumpy, and you said your mattress is lumpy, so you put rocks in it?"

"That is another expression" came a reply from the Boy Wonder who started laughing again, but quietly.

As Starfire tried to understand the meanings of Robin's words, she didn't notice that they already arrived in the common room.

As the two titans entered the room, they noticed Raven sitting at the table, sipping herbal tea and reading a depressing novel. The dark titan turned around, said "Hello" to Robin and Starfire and went back reading.

"I TOLD YOU GREEN BOY, WE ARE HAVING AN OMLETTE NOT TOFU!" Cyborg yelled as he held up a few eggs.

"DUDE, HOW CAN YOU BABY CHICKS? TOFU IS BETTER!" Beastboy yelled back as he tried to grab the eggs from Cyborg, but without any luck.

"OMLETTE!"

"TOFU!"

"OMLETTE!"

"TOFU!"

"OMLETTE!"

"TOFU!"

"OMLETTE!"

"TOFU!"

"OMLETTE!"

"TOFU!"

"OMLETTE!"

"TOFU!"

Suddenly, Starfire stepped into the conversation.

"Friends, please do not fight over what we will devour in the first meal of the day!" the tamaranian yelled over the voices of the other two titans.

"Star, how can you eat baby chicks?" Beastboy asked as he held up an egg in Starfire's face.

"You fry it!" Cyborg shouted. "And then eat it!" he said while licking his lips.

Suddenly, the two titans started fighting again, shouting over and over on what to serve. This has really gotten on Raven's nerves for her head started to grow red with anger and the lights started to flicker on and off.

"QUIET!" she finally shouted as she arose over the two arguing teammates, her eyes glowing red. The two suddenly stopped and looked at the Goth.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP, I'LL EAT YOU INSTEAD!" she shouted.

Starfire got so scared she hid behind Robin's cape, afraid to make the slightest sound possible.

"O...ok Raven" Cyborg and Beastboy said at the same time, afraid to make the dark titan even angrier.

Suddenly, the titan alarm sounded throughout the tower. Robin quickly ran up to the computer and pressed a few buttons to reveal the city map.

"Please, what is it this time Friend Robin?" Starfire asked her best friend as she floated above him.

"Some kind of robbery" the Boy Wonder explained as he turned around.

"And who is doing such a bad thing?"

"SLADE…" Robin hissed as though it was the foulest word in the dictionary. Starfire put an arm around the titan's leader.

"We won't let him escape" she whispered.

"TITAN'S MOVE!"

**Well, this is chapter 8. I know there isn't much action in this one but I'm proud of it the most. I also think this it's my longest chapter.**

**As for Red X, he isn't a major character for now at least. He might have a few other appearances though. **

**I would really like to reach at LEAST 30 reviews. People, making a review takes about 30 seconds. Please?**

**BTW, the more reviews, the faster chapters are released and the better they are!**


	9. The Pink Gems of Fire

**I do not own Teen Titans**

Soon, the five titans arrived at the scene of the crime.

Cyborg was getting out of the T-car, admiring his 'baby' as Robin hopped off his R-cycle. Beastboy landed on the ground and transformed back into a human as Raven joined him. Starfire was a few feet in the sky, ready to secretly attack if needed to.

"Uhh… where is everyone?" Beastboy asked as he and the other titans looked around the area. The whole street was silent, and the only sound came from the blowing wind bringing dark grey clouds with it.

"This is mostly strange, is it not?" Starfire asked as she flew down on the ground.

"Yeh" was all that Robin was able to say.

It was indeed strange. The window to a jewlery store was shattered to bits but there was no sound of an alarm or people panicking. The five superhero's were the only ones one the street…no birds were hovering overhead, no laughter of children playing…nothing.

"Titans, search the area" Robin commanded and the team split up.

Starfire flew about in the sky, searching for anything suspicious down below. Raven was inspecting each nearby building. Beastboy, who morphed into a dog, helped Cyborg search the inside of the Jewlery Store for clues and Robin searched around the building.

Suddenly, the Boy Wonder spotted a small piece of paper under the shattered glass. He carefully took it and unfolded it. As Robin read it, his heart sank on what to do and how to react.

_Dear Titans,_

_I'm sure you are confused as of this moment, but I assure you all pieces of the puzzle will be explained once I am immortal._

_Any attempts to stop me will cost Starfire greatly. When she was hypnotized, I added a small amount of my special chemical to the starbolt Blackfire fired. Now the chemical is running through your friends body, so I may get rid of her any time chosen._

_For my plan, I only need her energy, so it matters not if she is alive for she will not live at the end anyway._

_The hour is near…_

_Slade and Blackfire_

Robin tore the paper in two as he formed fists. 'I'LL KILL HIM' was all that ran through the Wonder Boy's head.

"Friend Robin" Starfire asked as she came from behind him. "Have you found anything?"

"Uhhh…no Star…lets go home" Robin quickly answered. He decided not to tell the team or Starfire about the note. All he needed was more worry and the tamaranian to cry and lose all hope.

--

"Dude! That was mega weird!" exclaimed Beastboy as he chewed on his Tofu pizza. All five titans were in the common room of the tower, discussing the previous events over pizza, cokes and mustard.

"Friend Beastboy is right" Starfire put in as she sipped her mustard while holding a pizza in the other hand. "There were no signs of Slade at all…" suddenly, the tamaranian stopped talking as she thought about something.

"Yeh BB" Cyborg added as he reached out his hand for another slice. "All I know is that it can't be good."

"This is Slade were talking about" Raven said in her usual monotone as she levitated off the couch for a few seconds but then landed back on it. "Can it ever be good with him?"

Robin who was quiet all this time finally spoke up. "NO" he replied as he squished his pizza, the sauce running down his glove. The Boy Wonder then quickly grabbed a towel to wipe his hands off and reached for a coke.

"Still, was Slade really there?" Cyborg asked after watching Robin. "I mean, there were no signs of him…"

"Maybe the computer isn't working Cyborg and it's showing false information" Beastboy said casually.

"HEY!" the half man half robot yelled, dropping his pizza on a plate. "My tech works fine little man! It's you who isn't working!"

"Chill Mr. Tin Man" Beastboy replied. "I was only trying to give ideas…"

"Oh I'll give you ideas!" Cyborg shouted.

"Lay off Cyborg!" Raven yelled and all three titans (with the exception of Starfire who was thinking about something) looked at the dark titan.

"What did you say Raven?" Beastboy asked his eyes wide.

"I told Cyborg to lay off" came a reply as the dark titan sipped her herbal tea.

"Umm…ok" Cyborg said, half confused, half frustrated that Beastboy got away with ease.

"Thanks Raven" Beastboy whispered as he began to eat another slice of his Tofu pizza.

"It's Rae for you" the dark titan said as she weakly smiled.

--

A few hours past and the five titans were still sitting in their seats. They had finished eating their pizza but they were all surprised to see that Starfire didn't finish her mustard nor that she talked. The tamaranian just stared into deep space, her mind far away.

Raven was reading another book, slowly turning the pages as she levitated in mid air.

Beastboy and Cyborg were reading comic books for Robin wouldn't let them turn on their game station. The Boy Wonder was studying the map of the city that flashed on the computer and he tried to put two and two together.

Suddenly, Starfire spoke up and all the titans looked at her with surprise.

"Please" she asked slowly. Robin noticed she was shaking all over. "What gems were stolen?"

"The Pink Gems of Fire" Robin answered, still having no idea on what was going on.

Starfire turned pale. The bright green light in her eyes faded and she just stayed still. It looked as thought she had turned into a statue.

"Ohh…" was all that the tamaranian was able to say as she stood up. Her eyes filled with teas and she flew out of the common room, leaving four confused titans behind.

"What was that?" Beastboy asked, dropping his comic book.

"I dunno BB" Cyborg replied who was just as confused as his companion.

"That was odd" Raven commented as she put her book down on the couch.

"Yeh that WAS odd" Robin said. "Still, maybe we should let her clam down? I mean, it is a lot to handle…"

Suddenly, Beastboy sprang off the couch. "I know what happened with Slade!" he yelled as the three titans looked at him.

"What?" they all asked at the same time.

"Well" he started. "In the comic 'Mega Monkey Aliens Part.2' the monkeys are all confused because some evil alien is attacking ships and stealing there banana's…"

"Beastboy, get to the point!" Raven demanded.

"Ok, ok. ANYWAY" the green titan started again. "I think that wasn't Slade but an army of evil aliens trying to take over earth and steal my Tofu. Starfire will power up the Tofu Exterminator while the aliens feed the people fried eggs and MEAT! You hear that! MEAT! The aliens will replace Tofu with MEAT. As for Slade, he is the King of Meat and will use his Meat Wand of Doom to destroy the Tofu on Earth!"

The common room was silent until Robin broke it in two.

"You have gotta be kidding me…" he said, trying not to laugh.

"Just when you think people can't get any more stupid we get a new record holder…" Raven muttered under her breath.

"BB, I have no idea what you just said…" Cyborg commented, looking more confused as ever.

--

It was midnight and the four titans went up to their rooms to sleep. Beastboy was upset when no one supported his idea of Slade being the King of Meat, but he got over it when Robin let him and Cyborg play 'Mega Monkeys IV'. Raven was meditating for the rest of the day, trying to keep her powers under control while Robin was bored to death.

As the Boy Wonder proceeded to his room, he decided to check up on Starfire who still didn't come out if her room. As he knocked on her door, no one answered.

"Starfire?" Robin asked through the door. "Open up"

Still, no one answered. Robin was getting worried so he punched in her room code number and the door slid open.

As he stepped in, Robin noticed that the room was a mess. Everything was out of place and Silkie was glued to the wall. 'What happened here?' he though. As he walked around the pink room, he noticed that a picture of him and Starfire from the carnival was missing and he smiled at the memories.

That was the day Starfire tried the Roller Coaster and couldn't walk afterward. That was the day she tried smoothies but preferred mustard over them. That was the day that seemed perfect…

Suddenly, Robin spotted a note on Starfire's bed along with her communicator. His heart sank for he knew what happened.

Starfire gave up. She surrendered. She left the team… to save her friends…

**Sorry this chapter took longer to write. I had writers block. Please review. More chapters soon to come.**

**I hope to reach 34 reviews :) **


	10. Gone with the Wind

**I do not own Teen Titans**

It was too late, and Robin knew it. Starfire gave up. She couldn't take the pain the team was suffering from her presence, so she left. And now, an evil sister and some madman had her in their clutches, waiting for their immortality and to watch a loss of a Teen Titan.

Robin's legs felt like jelly as he slowly walked to Starfire's bed where a communicator and a letter took up the space. The Boy Wonder noticed that the small pink piece of paper was wet from the tears that Starfire shed as she wrote her final goodbye's…

_Dear Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy,_

_You have probably noticed my absence and are now holding this letter in your hand. Please excuse the wetness of the paper for I could not have stopped myself from crying every now and then._

_You all know that Slade and Blackfire are after me, and I cannot stop that from happening. You are getting hurt because of me and I have almost killed my dear friends. I cannot live with that. I have explained to Robin that I feel like a threat to the team, yet he did not believe such a thing. I think differently. _

_Slade was testing all of us that day and although Raven was kind enough to heal us, I am afraid next time will be different._

_My communicator is near the letter, so please give it to a titan worthy of such a wonderful team._

_It is hard to say goodbye, yet it must be done. I cannot run from my destiny. I am useless now. Please do not search for me, for even if you do find me, it will be too late. I will either be non-existent or be giving up my energy and life for I wish you not to see. Just enjoy yourself but please remember me forever, for that is all I want now._

_The wishes I have dreamt of will never come true, and I have failed to protect my friends. I am indeed a troq._

_Even when I'm no longer here, I have one special picture with me that will remind me of all of you. _

_It was wonderful working with you. I tried acting happy to defeat the evil within me, but it was useless. I lost… _

_The hour is near and I do not have much to live left…you will always be with me my friends…_

_Goodbye Forever,_

_Starfire_

Robin took out his communicator and contacted the remaining titans as thoughts of regret filled his head.

"GET OVER HERE NOW" he commanded to each one of the sleepy super hero's who were already asleep.

-

The four titans were in the common room. Robin was looking at the map of the city, trying to think of where Starfire could be. He knew she didn't want them to find her, but he thought differently. 'She doesn't deserve this' the Boy Wonder thought over and over again as he wildly tapped more keys on the computer. 'Where are you Star?'

Raven sat in the dark corner of the room. She slowly levitated as she tried to contact Starfire using her powers. It was no use though. Every time the dark titan found the tamaranian, she would always lose her. It seemed as though a force was blocking out all the energy. Still, Raven tried and tried, forgetting how tired she was.

Beastboy, who transformed into a hawk, flew around the city, searching for Starfire. Despite the thought that it was chilly, the green titan didn't care. The thought of finding Starfire, the only titan who would most often laugh at his jokes, warmed him greatly. As Beastboy soared the sky, his eyes were fixed on the ground below, the people walking on the pavement, not knowing of the trouble the titans were facing.

Cyborg was in the sanctuary of him room. His eyes were glued to the screen of his computer as he tried to locate Starfire. The half man, half robot remembered how Robin secretly implanted a chip on Starfire's outfit when she wasn't looking in case something went wrong. Now, Cyborg was trying to find the tamaranian, but the signal was too weak. Still, the titan didn't give up and tried to increase the signal by adding multiple chips to his computer. He faced problems worse than this, and was determined to find the tamaranian.

It seemed like hours past and the titans each did their own thing. Still, it were only minutes that passed and soon Cyborg formed a smile on his face. Reaching for his communicator, he dialed the remaining three titans.

"I think I found her" the half man half robot said into the devise still studying the map.

Robin was the first to appear in Cyborg room, followed by Raven and Beastboy who all huddled around the large computer.

"There is a slight signal coming from what seems like an abandoned basement, just outside of town" the large titan said, his finger pointing to an area on the map.

"Are you sure that's her?" Robin asked.

"Yeh maybe that is just a similar signal or something" Raven suggested who then looked at Beastboy. The green titan looked very confused, as though he was staring at a giant pimple instead of a computer.

'Cut it out Beastboy' Raven thought to him.

'W…where's the voice coming from?' the green titan thought from hearing the voice.

'It's me you idiot'

'Raven? Oh no! I'm going crazy. HELP'

'Calm down and pay attention'

Raven smirked as she now looked at Beastboy, his eyes filled with fear and confusion. She turned her attention to Cyborg and Robin who were arguing about the T-car.

"We have to go there NOW" the Boy Wonder demanded, waving his arm around.

"But it's late and the car can use some fixing. How about in the morning?" Cyborg suggested as he yawned loudly.

"WHAT? WE HAVE A TITAN MISSING, ABOUT TO BE DESTRYED AND YOUR TIRED?" Robin yelled, startling Beastboy who fell over backwards.

"Calm down man! I'll fix up the T-car and we should be ready in a few hours…"

"NO! NOW"

Raven looked stunned. She never heard Robin yell like that. The dark titan then looked at Cyborg, and he got her message.

"Uhh…we're ready" the half man half robot said, while scratching the back of his head.

-

The four titans stepped out onto the street. It was dimly lit and the fog didn't help the current situation. The grass was tall, about Ravens size, if not more, and smelled of old shoes. Slowly and carefully, Robin made his way to the abandoned house in the center of the field; the other titans following close behind.

Suddenly, a light purple glow appeared in the sky. Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg and Raven looked up, watching the wine light slowly descend. It gradually made its way toward the field, getting brighter by the moment.

As the four titans got a better look at the beam making its way toward them, they prepared themselves for an attack. That wasn't any star trailing across the night sky toward them… it was Blackfire.

Her black hair looked more of a purple tone and her eyes were glowing a fierce violet. The tamaranian was making two large starbolts, slowly forming in her hands as purple energy surrounded her.

Quickly, Blackfire fired the two starbolts at the titans below, only to be blocked by Ravens shield. As she lowered herself to the ground, a smirk across her face, the dark titan let go of the shield.

"Hello Titans" Blackfire said as she landed on the ground. "Or should I say goodbye?"

"Where is Starfire?" Robin demanded, taking out his staff at the same time.

"You mean if Slade didn't get rid of her yet?"

"Don't YOU dare to say something like that!" Raven quickly put in, her eyes turning the vibrant red that could scare anyone half to death.

"Not the red eyes… that is so old" Blackfire casually said, forming more starbolts.

"ENOUGH!" Robin shouted, running at the villain at full speed, knocking her down.

It wasn't long before a huge fight started out. Beastboy, now a T-Rex was trying to attack Blackfire, while Raven and Cyborg shot everything they got at her. Still, the evil tamaranian seemed to know their every move and dodged it with ease.

"Yo Robin" Cyborg quickly said over the noise. "Go find Star. It's the only way."

"Are you sure?" the Boy Wonder asked as he blocked an incoming starbolt with his cape.

"JUST GO!"

And with that, the Robin sped off toward the old house, hiding behind every nearby tree to catch his breath and think of a plan. He knew it would be tough to defeat Slade and get Starfire back, but the Boy Wonder knew he could pull it off.

Slowly, Robin opened the squeaky door and stepped inside. As he took the first step, he heard a familiar scream, and found himself running down the corridor.

**Ok guys. Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I didn't have time. I probably won't release the next chapter till August because I'm leaving on vacation on the 21st of June.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I would like to reach at least 39 or 40 reviews. I mean it takes a few seconds to write what you think of the story… please?**

**When I come back, I'll be fresh with NEW ideas, so review and you will get a fabulous reward (AKA: FANTASTIC chapter in August). :)**


	11. One To Go

**I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Also dear readers sorry for the delay of this chapter. Please do not be shocked with what happens to the titans for EVERYTHING will change AGAIN in future chapters.**

Running as fast as Robin could, the Boy Wonder found himself facing two corridors. Not knowing which side to take, the Titan leader paused to think. As he gathered his thoughts, trying to figure out where Starfire could be, Robin heard an explosion outside followed by another and another. Not knowing what to do now, the Wonder Boy stayed. His friends could take care of themselves while Starfire had no one to hold on to.

Suddenly, Robin thought he heard a voice. It was a sweet and quiet voice.

"Take the right hallway…" it whispered over and over again. "You don't have much time…Hurry before it's too late…"

Not knowing why, Robin followed the given direction and went right. Still, the voice didn't go away.

"You must hurry…Run…There isn't much time left… The end is soon to come…"

And again, Robin agreed with the voice and started running. Every few seconds, the hallway would separate left or right and the Boy Wonder went with right. He didn't know why though. Robin just followed his heart.

Some voice deep down inside, a lot like Starfire's, told him the way. Perhaps it was all an illusion but Robin took the chance. If Raven could communicate with him using thoughts, why couldn't Starfire?

"_I won't serve you!"_

"_You haven no choice! No one can help you!"_

"_My friends can!"_

"_Foolish girl! Three titans are already dead… Only you and Robin are left…"_

"_That is not true!"_

"_Believe what you want but there is no use denying it. You know that no one can save you. You where born as a key and nothing more. Escaping this was NOT an option!"_

"_You cannot command me! I won't listen!"_

"_Yes you will… You have no one on your side anymore… Even your own people sold you to slavery, and your friends sold you to me… Face it Starfire, you have no one!"_

"_My friends would never do such a thing!"_

"_Then why haven't they showed up yet?"_

"…"

"_BECAUSE THEY DON'T CARE!"_

"_I…I…"_

"_Why didn't they stop you when you left? Why did you come here? Because your friends NEVER liked you. They just felt bad for a stupid alien. You came here because you knew you had no choice. We all know this is the END!"_

"_You speak rubbish!"_

"_You can choose who's fate I can destroy… you or Robin! Your choice…"_

"…"

"_So what will it be?"_

"_Please… do what you want but leave my friends out of this…"_

"_Very good but remember this: Three titans are already dead. Only two to go!"_

"_No…"_

"_HA!"_

A figure stepped over the titan remains just outside the old house. This battle was far too easy. While looking at the night sky, Blackfire smiled. Soon she would rule…and Slade would serve her, not the other way around.

Making her way back to the house to get rid of the titan leader, the figure turned around. Her eyes glowed an intense purple as she looked at the wonderful sight that she created.

Cyborg, the once half man half robot was no more. Well, only a few pieces were left of him anyway. Some wires, screws and other rubbish was randomly spread out on the ground. Some bits and pieces of the former robot were glowing a light blue, but the light was slowly dying out…All this took was a direct shot to Cyborg main system…

Raven, the former titan Goth was now a stone statue. Her eyes were wide open, arms spread apart. Hatred and powerful emotion reflection on her face. The villain smiled. She thought Raven would be the hardest to get rid of but it was quite easy. By reflecting the dark titan's most powerful attack but using The Pink Gems of Fire, not only did Raven end her life, but affected the life of two of her teammates… Who died rapidly afterward.

Last but not least was Beastboy. Instead of the once happy green titan all that was left was a green puddle. Who knew that by transforming into different animals at a highly fast rate Beastboy's DNA would wall apart? It was all quite obvious really, and that was exactly what Blackfire wanted.

It was good to see three titans' dead. With Starfire and Robin missing the other three couldn't care for themselves or fight for their lives. Robin would always call the shots and direct the superhero friends to victory. Starfire on the other hand was perfect for sudden and air attacks, and super strong as well. Her high spirits always helped in battle, and the titans never lost hope when their alien friend was near.

But this time things changed…

As she smiled again, Blackfire silently opened the door to the old house and stepped inside. Three down, one to go…Starfire would die soon anyway…

Finally Robin stopped as he met up with three doors. Each door was made of dark wood and neatly polished. Probably the only normal thing in the whole house.

Carefully Robin slid open the door on the right and was met with an old looking library. A few tables stood in two rows covered with dust and spider webs. The chairs were no different. Thousands of books were placed upon the shelves that seemed to go on for miles.

It seemed Starfire was not here.

While closing the door, Robin turned around to face the other two doors. Starfire just had to be behind one of them…right?

**Ok guys. Please review. I want about 4-5 reviews. **

**Again sorry for the delay of this chapter.**

**Also don't worry about what's happening. The end will hopefully answer all your questions!**


	12. Her Last Tear

**Ok guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please remember to review.**

**-**

Robin grabbed the handle of one of the two remaining doors and tried to open it. The door wouldn't budge. The Boy Wonder tried again and again but without any luck.

'What is it glued down to the wall?' Robin asked himself as he scratched the back of his head.

Talking the doorknob again with both hands, the Titan Leader concentrated on the door. It was an old trick Raven taught him as well as the rest of the team. All you had to do was touch the object with both hands and concentrate.

"Let the energy from your body move through you and into your hands. Just concentrate. Think of thoughts that warm you greatly for that will always help. When you finally feel all the energy in your hands you can do whatever you have to."

That was basically it. After the lesson Raven gave orders to try it out. Starfire got the hang of it right away but it was easy for her to concentrate. She was a happy person so warm thoughts always swam in her mind.

Cyborg was next to achieve his goal. It was quite odd though for he was in a rotten mood all day, and the lesson was right before lunch. Still, perhaps the robot thought of meat or beating Beastboy at another video game. Those were happy thoughts…right?

It took Beastboy almost an hour to get the 'trick' to work. It was probably because he would always ask Raven the same question:

"What happy thoughts do you think of?"

Raven would 90 percent of the time answer "None of your business! Get back to work!"

You should have seen Beastboy's face when he finally got it. A huge smile formed on his face, his eyes twinkled.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT IT!" shouted the happy green titan over and over again.

"Congratulations to you friend Beastboy!

"Way to go BB!"

"Nice work!"

"Wow…you actually pulled it off…"

Robin did never get the hang of this. Starfire tried teaching him numerous times after Raven gave up but it was no use. Robin's head was empty of joyous feelings.

"Friend Robin you must try again!"

"I can't Star." His answer was simple.

"Please do not tell me no happy thoughts fill your mind? There are sure to be some!"

"I have happy thoughts but they are too weak for the job…"

"How can you be sure of such a thing? Have you tried?"

"Yeah! It was no use!"

"Have you thought of your friends Friend Robin?"

"That was my first try. It was useless!"

"Well… did you try thinking of me?"

Those were Starfire's exact words…he remembered them just as he remembered his name…it was a part of him. And as for now… it was the only thing the Boy Wonder could think of.

It actually worked! The Titan leader could feel the energy flowing into his hands and with one quick pull the closed door sprang open. Rubbing his arms together, Robin entered the brightly lit room… but it was empty. The only things in it were candles lit on the walls and nothing else.

'Uhh… at this rate I'll be 100 years old when I find her…' thought the cranky titan as he went back to the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Robin was about to open the last door when a thought him. It was quite confusing though. It was more like a voice then a thought… or perhaps a force. It pushed the titan to the library room and pulled him inside.

Once again Robin was faced with many old books lined along the shelves. He quickly moved through the many rows of volumes until a certain book caught his eye. Unlike all the other dusty books, this book was quite clean. It also didn't have anything on its spine.

Curiosity got him over and Robin reached out for the book only to have the floor beneath him shatter to pieces. The Boy Wonder was too shocked to try to save himself. He let gravity pull him down into the darkness not knowing what to expect next.

The fall though didn't last much because in a few seconds Robin was lying on the floor of some dungeon like room. The only light came from a hole above and the titan leader recognized it right away; it was from where he fell. The light it provided was enough to figure out what everything was.

Robin slowly stood up, rubbing his arms when he saw a familiar figure in the corner of the room.

"STARFIRE!" he happily yelled as he ran to it.

"ROBIN!" Starfire yelled back as she hugged the titan leader, who felt his spine crack.

"Star" he chocked. "I n…need AIR!"

"I am sorry" said the tamaranian as she let go.

Grasping for air, Robin looked at his friend only to notice how much she changed. Starfire's long red hair was now shortly cut. Her purple outfit was replaced by the one her sister Blackfire wore. The tamaranian's eyes didn't shine with their green glow. They were pale… almost white. Starfire's arms were bleeding slightly along with her stomach. Her face was bruised and tear trails were still visible on her face.

"Star, what happened to you?" Robin demanded. He never saw his friend in such a bad shape.

"Nothing. Please do not be concerned" came a reply as Starfire turned around.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake beneath the titan's feet. The force kept on increasing with every second and Robin knew they had to get out of here.

"We have to go! NOW!" he shouted but Starfire didn't move.

"I cannot!" she finally shouted back as she turned around, her eyes glowing with intense force.

"Why?" Robin yelled knowing the building would soon collapse.

"The time has come…" Starfire whispered but her voice was clear.

Robin didn't know what to do. He couldn't watch his friend end her life because she was born to do so or to serve a madman. Starfire was a member of his team. A bright person who would always light the way.

"No! You can't!" Robin finally shouted as he ran up to the tamaranian who merely stepped back.

"I can't let you get hurt" she cried as she formed two white starbolts and threw them at the Boy Wonder. The starbolts turned into a huge bubble around him… something to protect him. Robin couldn't get out of it. He pounded his fists against the bubble but it was no use. He was trapped and was forced to watch.

Starfire slowly walked into the center of the room. Each footstep was followed by an echo that seemed long and completely hollow.

Each moment seemed to last forever. Robin was wildly punching the energy ball around him, trying to get out but it was no use. He didn't care how Starfire even made it, it was the last question he would ask at this moment. Turning his gaze to the alien, he noticed that Starfire was already in the center of the room, and slowly a green star was forming on the floor. It had a magnificent shine and slowly, as it became clearer and clearer, the glow turned into flames… green flames that surrounded her.

Starfire put her arms to her sides as she slowly rose, eyes now shining an acid lime green. The Tamaranian was now hovering several feet in the air… and that was when Robin noticed that the starbolts she was creating were slowly increasing. They were also giving off energy charges that seemed to jump off the walls. The sight was horrible, no, it was terrifying, but nothing could have been done. Robin was trapped…

Suddenly, it all stopped. It seemed like everything froze… but then…

Starfire let out a yell as her starbolts started to increase at a highly fast rate. They were taking all of her energy, as well as slowly destroying her.

Robin kept on shouting something, but it was impossible to hear over the noise. Starfire let a tear escape her eye, for she knew… it would be her last. The room began to shake as the green flames slowly spread out, destroying everything in their path. Walls collapsed, floors cracked, it all fell over Robin and the screaming Starfire… and then it was silent…

…

…

…

Robin slowly opened his eyes only to be faced with a pile of rummage. Dirt, wood, stone, books, and other items were carelessly spread out around him. As he got up, the Boy Wonder remembered what happened earlier, and sprang off to find the tamaranian.

He knew the only was he survived was because of the energy ball around him that Starfire provided… but what about her?

No…

"Starfire!" Robin screamed as he climbed to what seemed like the tallest pile in all the ruins.

No reply came… nothing…

His eyes surveyed the scene around him, but it was too horrible to watch. Robin's eyes ran all over the piles around him until he spotted something lying on the ground not far from him. The Boy Wonder ran at the target… and as he approached it, his hart sank; tears fled his eyes, his heartbeat increased.

In front of him was a badly looking Starfire; bleeding and glowing green.

"Starfire?" Robin hopefully asked as he bent down.

"Robin?" came a weak reply from the tamaranian. The titan leader noticed she tried to stand up but couldn't more.

"Please be okay" Robin begged, not knowing what to do. He couldn't watch her die.

"My time… has run out… You must continue fighting… for me" there was a short pause. Starfire took a deep breath and continued. "My power is now yours… use it… remember me for it to be stronger and don't let Slade or my sister win…"

Starfire put her arm on Robins.

"You were a great friend, Robin… Thank you for such a wonderful life" and with those last few words, Starfire's voice faded.

"No…" Robin whispered. Tears were running down his face.

It was all like a horror movie… Slade destroyed his life by killing the last person he loved… He would pay…

But nothing could make up for what happened…

Starfire… was…

DEAD!

---

**Wow… I'm practically crying now… Please do review. I'm hoping for 4-5 reviews. If not… no next chapter…**

**Everything will be good in the end though…. If I make it so…**


End file.
